


【越元之夜】姐姐我们去做SPA呀

by dmmyogurt



Category: srrx2, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV), 声入人心第二季
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmmyogurt/pseuds/dmmyogurt
Summary: 预警： 越元双性转，（观棋不岩/越下席楼) 已婚小娇妻闺蜜设定，非常泥，ooc到宇宙外。洁癖玩家慎入。如有不适请善用退出不要骂作者谢谢。
Relationships: 观棋不岩 - Relationship, 越下席楼 - Relationship, 越元之夜
Kudos: 6





	【越元之夜】姐姐我们去做SPA呀

—————————————————————————————

郑棋元踏着丝绒拖鞋半倚在玄关，含笑注视着弯腰换鞋的男人：深灰色西装熨得服服帖帖没一道皱褶，袖口是她亲手别上去的镶钻钉扣，低调优雅，深棕擦色做旧的花纹皮鞋雅致中透着一丝骚气…… 郑棋元先皱了下眉头，脸上随即绽开笑颜，她纤细的身子柔柔地伏低，背影曲线玲珑曼妙：“岩哥，不穿这双吧，跟领带颜色不搭呢。”

男人好脾气地由着她选了双黑色的商务皮鞋，等郑棋元给他系好鞋带站起身，他又情不自禁地拥吻着娇妻，直到被郑棋元轻轻推开笑着说要迟到啦，他才心满意足地踏出家门，郑棋元在门口含笑送别，直到进了电梯看不见人影了，她才轻轻关上门。

老公出差啦，今天干点儿什么好呢？郑棋元漫不经心地收拾着早上还没来得及丢进洗碗机的餐具，只听到客厅的手机突然响了起来。

来电显示是嘟嘟嘴的赵越，她笑着接了起来。

“元元姐！我好想你啊！”赵越惯常的开场白，娇滴滴的尾音上扬。

“哟，你这会儿想起我啦，谁上次电影看一半儿就放我鸽子跑回家给哥哥炖红烧肉的。”郑棋元开她玩笑，“你干的这些事儿我可都记着呢。”

“我错了我错了，我这不来给你赔罪了吗。”电话那头的声音笑起来，“姐姐我们去做SPA呀，今天岩哥出差你不是正好也有空？”

郑棋元心里暗骂这个小妖精心思多，刘岩和张英席今天一起出差，自己这点儿行程小妮子全都了若指掌。

“我还想今天去做做头发呢，指甲也该补了。”郑棋元一边拿着电话，一边举手看了看自己纤细的指尖。

“头发明天吧，我去约！指甲今天做SPA就能顺便搞一下。好姐姐，你就陪我去嘛，我刚从海岛回来整个人都不好了呜呜呜……”

就知道是这一出。郑棋元心里暗暗笑起来。赵越刚跟张英席度假回来，看她朋友圈天天晒阳光沙滩椰子树玩到疯，待会倒要看她比基尼印子晒得有多深。

“就知道你是为了这个，你个冷白皮不禁晒，得赶紧护理一下。”

“姐姐，还是你最懂！我都要晒秃噜皮啦！”

郑棋元笑着说：“行了行了，别乱讲东北话啦，待会我去接你哦。”

“好哒，待会见！给你带礼物了哟！”

跟小姐妹见面，郑棋元从来不费心打扮。她走进衣帽间，看着满柜的衣服，想起来上次赵越吐槽朋友圈里别人的闺蜜合影：“啧啧，哪是什么姐妹聚会，不知道的还以为是角逐奥斯卡影后呢。亲姐们儿见面谁穿战袍配红底萝卜丁啊，真是搞笑。” 郑棋元想着赵越翻白眼气气的样子，好可爱，待会见面一定好好揉揉她。

她手略过按颜色排列悬挂的长裙和套装，最后选了条宽松剪裁的V领真丝裙。先挑了一双山茶花小高跟配了下，想了想可能会给越越一个“摸头杀”，于是她又拿出了一双矮跟的穆勒鞋。待会反正还要卸妆，就不费劲折腾什么眼线睫毛了，选个自然点的口红吧。郑棋元从一抽屉口红里拿出那盒豆沙裸色系，从十几根口红里选了一个最合心意的涂起来，又拿纸巾轻轻蘸去点，对着镜子最后整理了下发型，拿起小手包出了门。

她把车停在赵越家楼下，发出去一条语音，不到半分钟，一个穿着白裙带着大宽檐儿草帽的娇小身影就从防盗门里一蹦一跳地出来了，她拉开车门，一屁股坐进副驾驶，一边系安全带一边给郑棋元的右边脸颊印上一个甜蜜蜜的吻。

“元元姐想不想我呀？”赵越眼睛笑得弯弯。

郑棋元发动车子：“你至于嘛，就这两步还带个帽子。”

“我不能再晒了啦，你看你看我都黑成什么样子啦。”她故意凑到郑棋元脸跟前。

白白净净的一张俏脸，好底子就是晒不黑。

“说吧，6天7夜用了几瓶安耐晒呀？”郑棋元一把把她摁回座位。

姐妹花是这家SPA中心的VIP常客了。两人挽着胳膊有说有笑走进大厅的时候接待室长就满面春风地迎了上来。

“两位好久没来啦，咱们这个月出了一个新项目，皮肤护理加精油按摩，最后还有芳疗静心冥想。体验过的都说不错呢。”

“我们元姐没有烦心事儿，用不着静心。”赵越调皮地说笑着。

室长立马调整思路：“那就给您二位换成红酒，VIP套间就您两人，安安静静聊聊天儿也挺好。”

“那谢啦。”赵越开开心心拉着郑棋元往里走，回头不忘叮嘱室长：“上次那个小姑娘手法挺好，这次还叫她来吧。”

“没问题没问题。”室长赶紧对着胸口别着的对讲机低声说，“佳佳，1012，A套餐换红酒。”

跟赵越来做SPA不是第一回了。其实郑棋元对这种享受型的服务并不是非常热衷，但赵越需要。小小年纪的，赵越对这种护理啊保养啊非常上心，有人开她玩笑说女为悦己者容，赵越就生气，说我这是为自己容。郑棋元给她鼓掌，说得好，不愧是我妹妹。一句话赵越就能原谅她怼人不偿命，还笑着把头埋进她怀里说，我姐最懂我。

两人各自换上浴袍，郑棋元是紫罗兰色，赵越是粉红色，袖口都绣着名字。头发解开，并排躺在按摩床上。两个年轻的按摩师带着口罩进来，大眼睛忽闪忽闪的，低声问过好就开始帮两人卸妆。

闭着眼睛，郑棋元隐隐约约听到赵越的声音：“待会安瓶给我用美白的哦，多放点儿。”

郑棋元笑道：“你没晒多黑，干嘛这么紧张。”

赵越一声哀嚎：“姐姐，你是没看到我比基尼印儿有多明显，张英席那个死鬼都敢笑话我啦！”

郑棋元偏头看她：“是么，待会等这两个妹妹忙活完，我可要好好看看。”

赵越假装绝望，一手拉开左侧白皙的肩头，指着那条黑白分明的肩带印儿，仰头看着正准备给她敷面膜的小姑娘说：“妹子，你看看，还有救么？”

那个叫佳佳的大眼睛姑娘忍着口罩里的笑，说：“姐，咱家有套美白加强套装不错你要不要试试？”

赵越转头朝郑棋元吐舌头：“你看你看，又得花钱啦。”

郑棋元贴着面膜，声音有点含糊：“你底子好，捂一个冬天就回来了，瞎担心啥。”

赵越：“都怪张英席那家伙，见着海就跟三岁小孩儿似的，我一天一天地跟他泡海里，你说内大海龟小丑鱼有什么好看的，看一次得了，他天天下海，都不给我拍照，白带了那么多衣服。”她语气带着羡慕说道：“还是岩哥会疼人，知道给你拍九宫格。”

郑棋元嘴角泛起一丝笑，不过贴着面膜赵越看不到：“嗨，老夫老妻了，哪比得上你们小两口打打闹闹的多有意思。”

“哪有啊，张英席要是有岩哥一半儿体贴我都烧高香了。你知道么姐，他上次出差去海南，到免税店非要给我买东西，不让买他还不听话，那个倔脾气，最后电话给我撂一句，行了行了你别管了。什么吗，还跟我生气呢。”

“那他最后买了什么呀。”郑棋元闭目养神，悠悠地问。

“Burberry那个。”光听声音不用看就知道赵越嘴角都咧到耳朵了。

“你不是嚷嚷着想要好久了么，人家给你买到了你还那么多废话。”

“正价买的呀我的老天爷！我跟代购小姐妹都聊好了一打折立马拿下，结果他老人家可好，唉不说了没救了。”

“行了你，珍惜你家男人这两年还有心思给你搞这些吧。”

“岩哥多好，张英席这些兄弟里我看就岩哥最靠谱，姐姐你都不知道，当年你嫁人我哭得有多惨。”

“我怎么不知道，当时你哭着拉岩哥写保证书要疼我一辈子，他现在还时不时拿出来看呢。”

“哼，他不是应该裱起来挂墙头每天背诵一遍吗！待会起来你给他打电话，立刻马上。”

“面部护理结束啦。”两个小姑娘起身去换下一套护理用品，留出时间给小姐妹脱掉浴袍俯身趴好继续身体护理。先按后面，再按前面。赵越大咧咧地起身脱衣服，郑棋元一眼看到了她肩膀前胸处明显的交叉带泳衣印子。乖乖，是挺明显的。

“哟，还是穿了那套呀。”郑棋元舒舒服服地趴在按摩床上，身上盖着软软的薄被。赵越低头笑了。那两个戴口罩的小妹妹重新坐过来，掌心焐热精油，开始在她们的后背上轻轻地按摩起来。

买泳衣那天是郑棋元陪着去的。赵越坚持要买这套穿起来无比复杂的泳衣，理由是显胸大。

“你们C-cup 怎么会懂平胸的痛！”她双手托胸，人为制造出波涛汹涌的假象。

“越越呀，其实你的胸配你的个头儿，正合适，别挣扎啦。”郑棋元毫不留情地打掉赵越虔诚端着的手。

越越妹妹踮着脚，对着镜子检查身体曲线，看完正面还要看侧面。试衣间空间狭小，她非得要元元姐姐进来陪着她，几次转身软软的胸部都好巧不巧蹭到郑棋元的胳膊，不仅如此，赵越还非常配合地转头暧昧地冲她笑，配着店里有点撩骚的欧美沙哑女嗓BGM，郑棋元觉得稍微有点晕眩。

“就要这个啦……哎呀你别急着出去，帮我解一下后面。”赵越转过身，把后背呈现在郑棋元眼前。

纤瘦的背，小巧的蝴蝶骨轻轻起伏。试衣间的灯光是浅粉色的，柔柔地打在她白皙的肩头。郑棋元小心地帮她解着背后的系带。她指尖缠着丝带，顺着赵越幼白的脖颈慢慢解着，一直解到尾椎上端最后一个扣。她松手，指间丝带滑落，松松地垂在赵越圆翘的臀部上。赵越似乎有点冷，轻轻地打了个寒战。

郑棋元笑了。伸手不轻不重地打了一下她的屁股，假装不耐烦：“赶紧换下来结账走人了。”

“要死，郑棋元你又占我便宜！”赵越压低声音吼叫了一声。

不知道这套性感泳衣穿去度假时，张英席有没有耐心给她解到最后。SPA好舒服，郑棋元被按摩师轻柔的手法按得熨帖极了，房间温度被调高后，伴着精油芳疗的香味，她一阵阵困意袭来。

“姐，背部按摩结束了，请翻一下身。”

她顺从地给自己掉了个个儿。按摩师妹妹掌心沾满精油，搓热后开始帮她轻轻按摩颈肩，然后顺着耳后脖颈的淋巴腺，以胸部为中心开始柔和地画圈。

“姐，如果觉得力度太大或不够请告诉我哦。”小妹声音好甜，热乎乎的手指像拨动清水一样地动了起来。

同时，旁边的赵越非常配合地发出了银铃般的笑声。

“对不起对不起。”那个叫佳佳的小姑娘非常窘迫地被迫停下手里的动作，赵越捂着胸口笑，一面迎接着郑棋元嫌弃的眼神。

郑棋元不会放过任何一个埋汰赵越的机会，她对着佳佳说：“妹子，我看你干脆先把红酒给她倒上，直接放倒，然后你随便整。”

“真是的，你讨厌死啦！”赵越半撒娇半回嘴，“不好意思不好意思，妹妹你继续哈。”

本应轻柔舒缓的胸部按摩伴着赵越时不时发出的咯咯笑声略显尴尬地结束了。两个姑娘留下红酒，退出房间。郑棋元和赵越穿着浴袍坐在沙发上，一人端一杯，小口抿着。

“赵越小姐，刚才的按摩你算算自己享受到了几分之一。”郑棋元看着赵越抱着膝盖蜷进沙发里，小口喝红酒的样子，像是小奶猫舔牛奶。

“人家怕痒嘛，你又不是不知道。”她突然咕咚喝下一大口。

“干嘛喝这么急。”郑棋元没来得及阻止她，赵越眼见着又喝掉一口。

“姐姐，我好渴哦。”

“我去给你拿水。”郑棋元欲起身，不想，赵越顺势靠了过来，热乎乎的脸颊隔着浴袍，贴在她的胸上。不同于刚才按摩师小妹一丝不苟的手掌按过来时走流程一样留下的温度，赵越的脸颊应该是凉的，郑棋元却觉得连同自己周身都开始热起来。得去把温度调低一点儿，再去接两杯水来。

“起开起开。”她嘴上说着，并没有推开黏在身上的人。

“你让我靠一会儿嘛。”赵越声音软软的。

“都结婚的人了，回去找你老公讨温暖去。”郑棋元继续嘴上不让人，手却顺势轻轻揽住她的小妹妹。

“姐姐你好软哦。”赵越伸出一根手指，戳了戳郑棋元的C-cup，浴袍下圆润的曲线，跟着颤巍巍晃了一下。

“别动手动脚。”郑棋元用食指和拇指钳住赵越不安分的手指，丢出去。

“那让我蹭蹭。”毛茸茸的脑袋又靠过来。

“你怎么回事啊，这么饥渴，”郑棋元捏住赵越的下巴抬起来，盯着她的眼睛：“海岛没玩儿尽兴？”

“没有啦……”赵越害羞了，伸手搂住郑棋元的腰。

郑棋元心里升起一丝隐秘的得意。结了婚，还是我的小姑娘。

“没事，咱俩之间还有什么不能讲的吗？”她揉了揉赵越的头发，任由她用有点放肆的姿势搂着自己。

女孩子的身体香香软软的，让人不自觉想要拥抱。

沙发对面的镜子里，郑棋元看到赵越靠着自己，手还有点儿不老实地想要往浴袍底下伸。她眼疾手快捉住那个小不安分：“干嘛，喝多了想要造反啊？”

“姐，你腿可真好看。”

“又不是好看一天两天了。”郑棋元点她的鼻尖。赵越又把手放回她大腿上，这次郑棋元没给她丢开。

“你看看，今天你老怼我……”赵越委屈屈的小眼神盯人，郑棋元心里一软。

还真是，今天赵越明显战斗力不太行，棋不逢对手，棋有点不太适应。

两人就这么靠着。郑棋元慢悠悠地喝着杯中红酒，一点点微醺，配着方才全身被放松过的惬意。美人在怀，她竟有点君临天下的错觉，不禁怀抱紧了两分，赵越也配合着调换了一个更亲密的姿势。女生柔软的曲线彼此贴合着，连对方散发出的香气都那么有吸引力。赵越抬起脸，递给她一个甜甜的笑。

男人可真好啊。郑棋元突然不知道应该羡慕谁。她端着酒杯，轻轻晃动着。

“姐给我来一点儿。”赵越突然央求。

“不给。”郑棋元逗她，当着她的面故意呷了一口。

赵越立马嘟起嘴，来电显示的模样重现。

“我偏要。”

温热的嘴唇压了过来。

软软的舌尖探进去。卷走了郑棋元口腔里残留的一点点余酒。

郑棋元愣了一下，在下意识推开她之前，赵越先撤了回去。

两人面面相觑。对视着，却没有意料之中的尴尬。

刚才那个吻，发生得太猝不及防，也太自然了。

郑棋元大脑疯狂运转，输出的却全是“怎么回事？”、“这个莫名其妙的吻,好像还不赖？”

“我……”赵越欲开口。

“别说话。”郑棋元将杯中红酒一饮而尽，重新看向赵越的眼睛。

既然一次没弄明白，那就再试一次吧。

郑棋元伸手揽过赵越，低头吻了过去。

一个红酒味道的吻。一个不需要证明什么的吻。郑棋元捧着赵越的脸细细啄着她的唇。半晌，恋恋不舍地放开。

“姐姐，我第一次见你就想做这件事了。”赵越笑起来。

“现在呢？”郑棋元笑着捏捏她的脸颊。

“我想试一点别的事情，”赵越脆生生地笑起来，“就怕你不敢。”

“试都没试，说什么大话。”郑棋元向后微微一仰，漂亮的锁骨在松垮的浴袍领口若隐若现。

一个身穿粉红色丝绒浴袍的娇小身影扑过来，顺手解开了揽在她腰间的系带。

\----END.


End file.
